halofandomcom-20200222-history
Scarab Gun
In the Halo 2 level Metropolis, there is a hidden Plasma Rifle with the power of a Scarab's main cannon. It has unlimited ammo, continuous rapid fire, and never overheats. If you fire this gun too close to your position, however, you will die instantly. It is said that each time a scarab appears it has a scarab gun. Almost every scarab in Halo 2 has one including some that do not have scarabs. Some are, however, harder to get than others for most players. Walk Through Note: The Sputnik skull is recommended for this, but not necessarily required. At the beginning of the level Metropolis (Easy difficulty recommended), kill all allies and take the rocket launchers. Kill all enemies as you go over the bridge and make sure to kill both allies and take the rocket ammo when they appear halfway across the bridge. (The reason for this being because you don't want your allies to blow up the Banshees that you will be using later). At the point where the two extra allies show up on the bridge, the first two Banshees show up. Saving as many Banshees as possible will help later so that should one be lost others are available. When the end of the tunnel is reached, destroy all the enemies but do not blow up any of the Banshees. Lure each Banshee close enough to board it. Kill each enemy after forcing them out. Next, clear the tunnel ahead. Stop once you reach the closed section of the roadway and have to detour off into the pipes. (Make sure to kill the sniper in there before heading back.) This will leave the tunnel enemy free, making it easier to work a Banshee down the tunnel to the spot needed. This is where the Sputnik skull comes in handy. Because your melees make objects move further, it will be easier to maneuver the Banshee where you need it. Return to the end of the bridge and move a tank to road on the bridge. Land a Banshee on top of the tank and then drive the tank down the tunnel. When you reach the first road block, you will need to position the Banshee on the top of the ramp to the right. It is important that you don't attempt to fly the Banshee once in the tunnel. It will cause you to die. You are not able to fly the Banshee into the tunnel due to an invisible wall. Now by hitting the Banshee you can maneuver it through the walk way at the top of the ramp and past the road block. To get the Banshee through the walk ways and end tunnel it may be necessary to shoot off the wings. To do this use either a plasma rifle or a sniper rifle and shoot single shots until the wings are deformed. It is important that you carry two different sized weapons (for instance, an SMG and a rocket launcher) because sometimes a larger weapon is too much and sometimes a smaller weapon just isn't enough. Don't hit the Banshee in succession too many times. Allow it to rest between attacks or you will blow it up. Two melees is the most that the Banshees can usually take without needing to rest. Work the Banshee past the second road block by forcing it up the wall to the right and through the walk way again. Force the Banshee into the tunnel on the right and up the first ramp in the tunnel. You need to position the Banshee (once on the platform at the top of the ramp) so that it is facing into the next tunnel. Your Banshee should be upright and you should be able to walk up to it and see the "Hold X to pilot Banshee" message. Now force the Banshee into the tunnel by using well placed and strategic hits. Once the "Loading ..." message appears you need to enter the Banshee before it disappears, If you don't make it you will have to revert to last check point and clear the tunnel again. If the Banshee is destroyed, it is necessary to go back and retrieve another and force it down the tunnel the same way. After "Loading..." disappears, fly through the tunnel and then directly up and to the left. There will be two suspension bridges; head to the first one. On the middle of the suspension bridge is a cone over which the Scarab Gun is hovering. Alternative Way #1 This way requires lots of patience. First, kill all allies and eliminate everything but one Banshee at the section before the tunnel. Kill all the allies and enemies in the tunnel while luring the Banshee through the tunnel by making it chase you down and occasionally firing a Plasma Pistol at it to get its attention. Due to the AI wanting to do complex maneuvers, such as turning around or turning in general, it will occasionally get stuck in a crack. To fix this simply go directly behind it and move backwards a little bit, this will make the AI follow you out of the place. Eventually when you and it are in the service tunnel, board the banshee when it is just inside the start of the tunnel (you dont have to wait for the loading screen). Now fly directly up to a suspension bridge found in between two building. (Note there are two bridges, go to the first one.) Go to the middle of it and claim your gun. Alternative #2 You'll need Sputnik skull and an Overshield. First of all get the Black Eye Skull to get your shield to Overshield range. Then drive a Warthog to the command outpost and up the small bridge at the farthest from the outpost. Be sure you have a rocket launcher. Stand on top of the gunner part. Fire the rocket at the bridge. This is when sputnik comes in handy. Now don't worry, you have a good 75% chance of dying on your first try. Once on the bridge walk to the Scarab gun and take it. Try on co-op and hop off the bridge, die, respawn with your friend and get your gun back. Have fun. Alternative #3 You will need a plasma rifle and rocket launcher. First, kill all allies or they will blow up the banshees you will need. Use the Scorpion tank to kill enimies and allies as you make your way across the bridge. DONT KILL THE BANSHEES!!! Leave two to four ghosts that you will also need. Jack one and get a banshee to follow you into the tunnel. Dont use the turbo. Warning: If you get too far away from the banshee, it will dissappear,so stay close to it. Kill everything in the tunnel (even the allies) except for the banshee. When it gets stuck, carefully shoot off the wings with the plasma rifle with short bursts. (If you shoot too fast, it will blow up.) To get it "unstuck" get behind it and walk backward until it gets out. When you get to the end, get out of the ghost and make the banshee follow you a little bit into the tunnel. As soon as it's into the pipe, jack it. Fly out of the pipe. Fly up to the first bridge off in the distance and land on it. Walk around on the bridge until you get to the gun. It will be floating over a little red pyramid. Grab it and fly to ground level. Now use it to kill anything in one shot! Trivia *There is a video that shows a scarab gun on the Great Journey. It is said the way to get it is to play the level on Legendary and don't kill anything except for the Brutes before the cutscene when Johnson comes with the Scarab. Then you would have to get in the Banshee and board the Scarab. The door that normally prevents you from getting inside the Scarab is not there and you can enter the Scarab. The gun would have been in there. This is not true as it has been proven to be a mod. External Links *Video Tutorial The other two Scarab Guns can be found here: *Outskirts gun Location *Outskirts gun Acquisition *Metropolis 2nd gun Location and Acquisition Category:Easter EggsCategory:Halo 2 Easter Eggs Category:Weapons